


Luxúria

by yxinsg



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Smut, Street Dance of China - Freeform, Street Dance of China Season 3, fetish in hands, sdc3
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg
Summary: [yixing + jackson]— Você tem mãos sensíveis?— São praticamente zona erógena para mim...
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Luxúria

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado as mãos do Yixing

Nos bastidores do SDC3, Jackson e Yixing comiam calmamente o jantar preparado para eles. Estavam sozinhos na sala de descanso, com ausência de câmeras pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. Jackson adotava a postura relaxada, andando pela sala com um espetinho nos lábios e xingando Yibo pela ligação. Os três tinham marcado de comer junto quando os staffs e as câmeras não estivessem presentes para, finalmente, poderem ser eles mesmos e dizer as coisas que tanto guardavam sobre o programa. Mas Yibo estava terrivelmente apaixonado por uma das organizadoras do evento, o que acabou por resultar em segui-la quando os organizadores anunciaram estar saindo para uma lanchonete. 

Jackson encerrou a ligação e sentou ao lado de Yixing, jogando o celular na mesa. Yixing com um prato na mão tentando levar comida à boca quase derrubou tudo com a afundada que o membro do GOT7 deu no sofá, fazendo-o segurar os hashis e a tigela com mais força. 

— Seja mais cuidadoso! — Disse, as mãos segurando fortemente sua vasilha cheia de sopa. Tentou advertir sem ser ignorante, apesar de acabar soando um pouco. 

— Desculpe. — Jackson respondeu, olhando para Yixing. 

— Está bem. Eu fiz um para você. — Yixing sinalizou com a cabeça, e Jackson pôde ver na mesa à frente deles uma tigela com um pouco do prato típico quentinho para ele. 

— Ah, obrigado! Parece tão delicioso. — Apressou-se em pegar, e deu uma colherada ansiosa que o fez queimar a língua e recuar imediatamente. Largou a tigela na mesa e correu para o banheiro. 

Yixing riu. — Cuidado, eu acho que está quente. 

— Você acha?! — Jackson respondeu saindo do banheiro, pôs a língua para fora massageando com o polegar. Sentou novamente ao lado de Yixing, não sem antes receber um olhar de reprovação do mais velho advertindo-o para que sentasse devagar, e ele fez isso, respeitando a regra e comendo cautelosamente, assoprando para não repetir o erro. 

— Ei, você tem um pouco de molho de repolho no seu lábio... — Yixing disse e levou o indicador à boca do mais novo. Seus olhos se encontraram no segundo que Yixing tocou no lábio do outro. Jackson permaneceu alguns segundos sem piscar. O dedo demorou-se na pele de Jackson por mais tempo que devia, tortuosamente escorregando na curva do lábio e fazendo caminho por toda a carne inferior. 

A coxa de Jackson estava colada na do outro de repente sentiu-se incomodada com a proximidade - ou falta dela, pois Jackson a empurrou mais um pouco. A mão que segurava a tigela calmamente a deixou em cima da mesa com os hashis, e a outra mão segurou o dedo de Yixing, colocando 1/3 de seu indicador para dentro, o permitindo tocar sua língua quente. Yixing deu uma estremecida.

Yixing deixou escapar um gemido tímido de sua garganta quando Jackson escorregou seu indicador todo para dentro, sugando-o em sua boca, seus olhares presos em Yixing. Para sua surpresa, o mais velho não puxou o dedo de volta, apenas encolheu-se no sofá, e Jackson levou isso como deixa para retirar o dedo lentamente e soltar de sua boca com um som de ploc. 

— Você tem mãos sensíveis? — Jackson perguntou, suas mãos seguravam a de Yixing, seus polegares acariciando o centro da palma do mais velho em movimentos circulares. 

— São praticamente zona erógena para mim... — Yixing o fitava curioso, seus olhos corriam da boca de Jackson para cada um de seus olhos num movimento triangular. Positivou a pergunta assentindo calmamente, ele sabia que Jackson precisava de uma deixa, uma permissão para fazer aquele movimento novamente, e ele não tinha vontade de recusar. Queria sentir aquilo de novo. 

— Seus dedos são tão bonitos... — Jackson disse antes de colocar o indicador na boca novamente, usando os lábios para fazer um movimento de vai e vem suave, lambuzando o dedo de Yixing. 

Usou seu polegar para reunir um outro dedo de Yixing, dessa vez pondo a língua para fora e lambendo as costas dos dois dedos juntos. Yixing se deleitava com a visão e sentia o corpo se arrepiar pelo toque repentino e quente em seus dedos que sempre foram extremamente sensíveis. Jackson afastou a mão de Yixing de seu rosto para poder observá-la. 

Os dedos de Yixing eram como fios de ouro para Jackson, graciosos em sua extensão, o branco pálido combinando perfeitamente com a curvatura final dos dedos que terminavam numa sinuosa triangular suave ao chegarem nas unhas, estas bem cuidadas e polidas davam certo charme e contraste para os dedos longos. 

Jackson os segurou, levando o anelar para a boca. Com cuidado, usou os dentes para puxar o anel ali até o fim, e o cuspiu no canto do sofá, fazendo o mesmo com o dedo central de Yixing, retirando lentamente seus anéis.

Assim que terminou, usou as mãos para fazer massagem na palma de Yixing, beijando as costas em seguida, pedindo com o olhar uma segunda permissão de Yixing, o pedido mudo que foi aceito pela segunda vez entre eles. 

Jackson iniciou os movimentos lambendo os dedos de Yixing um a um, deixando uma bagunça molhada e deliciosa em seus lábios. Yixing não mais fechava a boca, deixando-a aberta e livre para os sons eróticos que seu corpo insistia soltar em resposta. E não apenas seus gemidos estavam respondedos as lambidas de Jackson... todo seu corpo estava. 

O mais novo colocou o dedo anelar e o central em sua boca, afundando-os na profundidade de sua garganta, sentindo uma sensação gostosa percorrer todo seu corpo ao ter os dedos bonitos de Yixing enterrados em sua boca, roçando em sua língua, chegando à garganta, suas bochechas em movimentos tão minuciosos que poderiam o levar Yixing à loucura.

Quando Jackson soltou o pulso de Yixing e o olhou profundamente em seus olhos, o mais velho imediatamente compreendeu que deveria conduzir aquela chupada. Começou com um movimento lento e tímido, podendo explorar a boca de Jackson à suas vontades, observando seus dedos sendo enterrados naqueles lábios avermelhados e carnudos, macios. 

— Mmmhm, Jackson, por favor... — Yixing arfou, os olhos se fechando sem nem perceber, seu corpo inteiro se contraindo em tremores, e Jackson parecia absolutamente encantado, ele mesmo estava fodendo os dedos em sua boca calmamente e se dando prazer. 

— Tá tão gostoso assim? — Jackson perguntou intrigado ao retirar os dedos da boca, seus olhos semicerrados e as pupilas dilatadas, observando Yixing com fulgor, um brilho quase predatório, àquele ponto não pensava mais em nada, só no quanto queria mais um pouquinho. Seus olhos descem lentamente aos jeans pretos de Yixing, e ele estava delirantemente excitado. Jackson era um homem firme e sabia controlar suas ereções, e estava lutando para controlar uma naquele momento, sem saber o rumo da situação. Ele segurou o outro pelos ombros e o empurrou deitado no sofá, confortável com a cabeça nas diversas almofadas, e ficou por cima de seu corpo, se colocando entre suas pernas e tentando não fazer peso. Por baixo dele, Yixing estava dolorosamente duro. Jackson forçou devagar seu quadril para baixo criando um atrito entre os corpos, fazendo o outro arfar, as partes íntimas ainda vestidas esfregando uma na outra, e Jackson investiu algumas vezes de forma torturante, roçando e se deixando ser tomado pelas sensações, desistindo de se controlar. Ele igualmente estava extremamente excitado, seu membro apertado nas calças implorando que ele continuasse as estocadas, Yixing arqueando as costas no sofá para ter mais contato. 

Jackson não deixou que a mão de Yixing escapasse, deixando um beijo suave em seu pulso enquanto rebolava os quadris de encontro ao outro, arrastando os dentes contra o lado da mão de Yixing, ameaçando morder, e parando na ponta do dedo mínimo, esticando a língua para pressioná-lo. — Suas mãos me dão tanto tesão... — A voz rouca e repleta de excitação. 

Yixing inclinou a cabeça para trás no estofado, um suave gemido escapando de seus lábios, e Jackson novamente levou os dedos dele à boca, o calor úmido de sua língua envolvendo os dígitos de Yixing, incontrolável, fazendo amor com os elegantes dedos finos que eram a razão de seus mais majestosos fetiches, a boca chocando com a pele numa enxurrada de língua deslizante, beliscadas e chupadas brincalhonas, os movimentos de seu quadril aumentando conforme a necessidade. 

Yixing conseguia sentir a própria calça umedecida de tanto pré-orgasmo inevitável, ele entortou os dedos na boca de Jackson para explorar mais um pouco, tão delicioso e quente, o fazendo sussurrar pedindo mais, querendo que ele lambesse com mais força, que chupasse com mais força, que investisse com mais força nos membros se chocando entre o tecido, seus sentidos bagunçando entre si... 

Yixing era incapaz de desviar os olhos dos de Jackson, aquele contato visual com um vislumbre faminto e quase perigoso, e ele sentia seus batimentos descontrolados em seu peito. Ele mal conseguia conter os gemidos que deixava escapar, esquecendo dos staffs que podiam estar chegando, esquecendo de Yibo ao sentir em seu polegar o ponto mais extremo da garganta de Jackson, que engasgou com os olhos lacrimejados e investiu no rebolado mais algumas impensáveis vezes, sem dar conta da própria força. Levou uma mão à calça de Yixing, segurando seu pau por cima da calça, pressionando bem ali, no ponto proibido e íntimo. 

Jackson deslizou a língua obscenamente contra um dos dedos do mais velho, e as costas de Yixing se arquearam levemente no sofá quando ele não aguentou mais sustentar o contato visual e fechou os olhos fortemente, atingindo seu orgasmo e agarrando com força o tecido do sofá, deixando um grito baixo sair de sua garganta. Ele respirou em busca de fôlego, sem jeito para abrir seus olhos e encarar o rosto do mais novo. Embora precisasse ser maduro, eles eram dois homens adultos e aquilo não era nada demais, havia sido uma delícia, por sinal. 

Buscou por ar mais uma vez ao abrir os olhos e ver Jackson o fitando ao morder os lábios, libertando a mão de Yixing após deixar alguns beijos nas costas da mão, e ele se inclinou para beijar Yixing. Mas seus lábios acabaram se chocando com a bochecha do mais velho, que virou o rosto. 

— Saiba separar as coisas, Jackson. — Disse virando para o lado. 

— Ah, claro. Me desculpe... — Jackson finalmente sai de cima de Yixing, e soltou um riso baixo, se sentindo bobo por tentar beijar o colega de profissão, convencido de que tinha sido apenas um desejo inconveniente. Ele ainda estava bastante excitado, Yixing podia ver o volume em sua calça, e os próprios jeans de Yixing tinham uma mancha úmida na altura do lugar onde tinha depositado todo seu líquido, e ele correu para colocar uma almofada por cima, os olhos arregalados. 

Jackson riu da reação exagerada do outro, mas percebeu que os olhos de Yixing estavam grudados atrás dele, e imediatamente saiu do sofá, olhando para trás. 

Wang Yibo estava encostado de costas para a porta, as mãos atrás do corpo segurando a maçaneta como se estivesse prestes a sair correndo da sala, e ele estava boquiaberto. Ele tinha aberto a porta e permaneceu parado discretamente, a cabeça na fresta observando a cena imóvel, decidindo se entraria ou não, se iria embora fingindo que não viu nada - o que era impossível, seus olhos e sua malícia já estavam comprometidos, a visão dos quadris habilidosos de Jackson investindo em Yixing iria o assombrar em suas noites mais quentes. Decidiu ficar e segurar porta para garantir que outras pessoas não entrassem.

— Há quanto tempo você está aí? — Jackson questionou. 

— Alguns minutos... — O mais novo dos três respondeu, as bochechas enrubescendo. Ele estava prestes a se desculpar e tentar explicar seu lado, quando sentiu uma almofada atingir em cheio seu rosto, e a voz de Jackson ecoar pela sala: 

— Que horror! Seu pervertido! 

Os três começaram a rir, e Yibo sentou ao lado deles no sofá, pegando uma tigela para se servir da mesa afortunada de pratos. — Da próxima vez eu participo... — Yibo sussurrou, com vergonha de encarar os mais velhos. 

Yixing cruzou olhares com Jackson, um tinha o sorriso sugestivo, e o outro, perverso. Ele umedeceu os lábios antes de dizer: 

— Mal posso esperar. 

**Author's Note:**

> tirei todas as minhas fics do anônimo então sejam legais cmg sou sensível


End file.
